You Killed Me (Rewrite)
by BlakeShadow
Summary: A group of kids bully Fang, but Max and Maya are the only two in the group that don't join in. When the group tries to pressure them into it, what will happen? The Story will be better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a rewrite of my first story YOU KILLED ME. **

**Disclaimer: I am a seventh grader, not JP, therefore, I don't own Maximum ride.**

**Ages:**

**Angel and Gazzy: 5**

**Max, Maya, Sam, Lissa, and Fang: 16**

**Iggy and Ella: 15**

**Nudge and Dylan: 14**

**Chapter 1 **

**Fang's POV:**

"Nicholas! Get down here right now!" I made sure my baby sister, Angel , and her twin, Gazzy, were hidden in a room only the three of us knew about, I also made sure they had food and water because I knew what was going to happen by the tone my father, Ari, used. My mother Anne died a month after Angel and Gazzy were born. If you still don't get it, I'm Nicholas (call me Fang, but if you ever call me Nicholas or anything besides Fang, you won't have a tongue to speak with) and ever since my mother died, my dad has been abusing me. The only reason he hasn't done anything to my siblings is because I hide them in that room and they not to come out until I tell them to.

I run down the stairs ready to take anything he will give me, but what I saw surprised me. There was an assortment of different weapons laid out on the table. The order was whip, belt, knife, bat, glass bottle, a bucket (**A/N you guys are probably thinking why is there a bucket, but you will find out later)**, and a gun! "Took you long enough, Nicholas! Now I'm going to see how far down this line I can get before you lose consciousness or need to go to the hospital." Ari snarled.

I knew that if I fought back, it would be worse for me because Ari really loved hurting me and just needed an excuse to beat me up even more. "Crack! Crack! Crack!" He hit me with the whip until my shirt was soaked in blood. Then he picked up the belt and smacked the buckle hard into my stomach. I fell as the air rushed out of my lungs. Ari hit me with that a couple of times and then he punched me repeatedly until I could barely get off the ground. While he was punching, I heard a couple of ribs crack, I knew he had heard it too, but my pain seemed to bring him joy. He took the knife and started to carve something into my back. I didn't know what it was, but I could feel the blood flow down my back and drip onto the carpet. "Thwack!" Ari had just hit me in the head with a back and I felt a sticky liquid run down my face. After a few of my ribs broke because he repeatedly swung the bat at my chest and stomach, he stopped. The broken bottle was stabbed into my stomach and I was sure I would die of blood loss soon. Dying would be better than living in this hell, but if I die, no one would protect Angel and Gazzy. I couldn't give up and let the same thing happen to them that happens to me every day. I was hoping it was over, but then I saw him pick the bucket up. He threw the water from the bucket on my back and it burned my back. It was boiling hot water. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed and suddenly I passed out.

When I woke up, I was all bandaged and there was a note on the ground next to me.

_When you wake up clean the blood and water on the floor, you worthless piece of shit. _

My blood was boiling. He expected me to clean up the mess he made after beating me to the point where I could have died!

However, I did as I was told because last time, I didn't clean up and I had to go to the hospital the next day!

After cleaning I went to take a cold shower because my back still stung from being burnt. I couldn't believe what I saw in the mirror! Ari had wrote garbage on one of my shoulders, BITCH on my other shoulder, and worthless across the middle of my back!

After a long shower, I went to check on Angel and Gazzy. They were both awake by now and there were tears in their eyes. They knew that Ari hit me, but they didn't know what else he did, and I wanted it to stay that way.

It was only 6 AM. So I got them ready for school, and made breakfast for them. I didn't feel like eating, and I was ready to go to school. I didn't want to go to school, but the only place that was worse than the school was my house. After the twins were done eating, I dropped them off at their school and slowly limped to mine. By the time I got to my high school, all the snobs had arrived.

"Hey Emo Boy! Miss me?" Lissa, the resident slut asked.

I didn't respond.

"What's wrong? Why don't you want to talk to me? Are you mad at me?"

"Just keep walking and maybe she'll forget about you until lunch." I thought to myself, but I wasn't that lucky.

The jock she was dating, Sam, and his friend, Dylan, came up to me and started to beat me up. There were only girls in the snob group who didn't bully me, Max and Maya, but they never helped either.

"OMG! Look at the weak little emo. He can't even hold his own in a fight." Nudge, Lissa's best friend said.

I just waited till they were done hitting me, and ran to my locker. I wasn't one to show emotion, so I just grabbed my books and hurried to homeroom before they could chase me.

**-Line Break**

**Max POV**

I couldn't do anything but watch as Sam, Lissa's boyfriend, and Dylan, Nudge's boyfriend, beat up Nick Walker. I knew his name because he was in all of my classes except for music, and social studies. I knew how he felt because Maya and I are abused. I could tell he was abused because of the way he flinched when someone brought a hand near him and because of all of the bruises on his face. I couldn't go and help him because my friends would probably kick me out of the group. "OMG! Look at the weak little emo. He can't even hold his own in a fight." Nudge, one of my friends, said. Everyone except for Maya and I laughed. He just waited until Sam and Dylan were done beating him up, and then ran to his locker.

"Oh My Gosh, Max and Maya, why didn't you laugh? Nudge's comment was so hilarious!" Lissa questioned.

"I didn't find it funny. I thought that was really mean because we don't know what he's going through." I replied.

"If you don't start making fun of him with us, you won't be part of our group Maxiepoo and Mayakins!" Iggy, my little sister Ella's boyfriend said. They were both fifteen, but they were in the same grade as us because they skipped 8th grade.

This was going to be hard because I really hated being rude or mean to someone who didn't deserve it, but I couldn't just join Nick and become an emo, loner kid like him. I needed my friends and I cared about what they thought.

This is what I thought while walking to homeroom with Nudge and Ella.

**Time Skip to Lunch: FPOV**

I didn't eat lunch inside the school. I never do. During lunch, I ran outside and sat under a tree. I didn't eat. I never do. I didn't make a sound. I never do. I just sat there and thought about my life. I always do.

**Flashback**

_An eleven year old Fang walks downstairs for a glass of milk because he couldn't fall asleep. "What are you doing to mom?" he asked. His father didn't reply. Fang stood there as he watched his father drown his mother in the kitchen sink. "If you tell anyone about this, you and that person won't live much longer!" Jeb hissed. _

**End of Flashback**

**A/N I will update again when I get 10 reviews. It feels so good to be back and writing and if you didn't notice, I did curse in the chapter now because I don't care what my parents think anymore and the only difference besides that is that it has both Max and Maya.**

**Question of the chapter: **

**Who wants to kill Max and Maya for not helping Fang?**

**~Fly On **


	2. Chapter 2:Lunch

**A/N Sup people, I'm back. Sorry I took so long to update, but a lot has been going on and I was busy with school stuff. Anyways, I'm going to Summer School on Sunday, and sadly we can't bring laptops there and they don't let us use their computer for anything beside the work they assign so I really wanted to update before leaving. Don't worry, by the time I come back, I'll have a few chapters written so when I come back I'll update more often. Also, I might change my fanfiction name to ScarletSilience.**

** Fang: Why is Ari my dad? **

**Me: oh, by the way, I kinda sorta kidnapped Fang. And I can do what ever I want Fang.**

**Fang: Fine, but can I at least get a friend?**

**Me: Maybe… I think I'll kidnap Max.**

**Fang: Thank god, and do the disclaimer.**

**Me: But it makes me depressed.**

**Fang: Fine, I'll do it: she doesn't own anything, not even the laptop she is typing on.**

**Me: …****LL**

**MAX POV**

At lunch, I saw Fang running outside. I followed him and sat on the opposite side of the tree he was sitting under. He seemed lost in thought and I didn't want to disturb him so I just sat there and thought. I couldn't do anything to make his life any worse than it already was, but I couldn't be a nobody like him either. After a few minutes I heard him sing.

**I'll be coming home**

**Just to be alone**

**Cause I know you're not there**

**And I know that you don't care**

**I can hardly wait to leave this place**

**No matter how hard I try**

**You're never satisfied**

**This is not a home**

**I think I'm better off alone**

**You always disappear**

**Even when you're here**

**This is not my home**

**I think I'm better off alone**

**Home, home, this house is not a**

**Home, home, this house is not a home**

**By the time you come home**

**I'm already stoned**

**You turn off the TV**

**And you scream at me**

**I can hardly wait**

**Till you get off my case**

**No matter how hard I try**

**You're never satisfied**

**This is not a home**

**I think I'm better off alone**

**You always disappear**

**Even when you're here**

**This is not my home**

**I think I'm better off alone**

**Home, home, this house is not a**

**Home, home, this house is not a**

**Home, home, this house is not a**

**Home, home, this house is not a home**

**I'm better off alone**

**No matter how hard I try**

**You're never satisfied**

**This is not a home**

**I think I'm better off alone**

**You always disappear**

**Even when you're here**

**This is not my home**

**I think I'm better off alone**

**Home, home, this house is not a**

**Home, home, this house is not a**

**Home, home, this house is not a**

**Home, home, this house is not a home**

I had joined in halfway through the song and by the end, Fang knew I was there.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave," I told him.

"No, you can stay, besides I need to ask you something." He replied.

"Ask away."

"Why are you and your sister…Why don't you…Why aren't you like your other friends?"

**A/N Sorry it is so short, but I really wanted to update before leaving and I typed it during school. **

**Question of the Chapter:**

**What can I do to make this more interesting because I think it is getting a bit boring.**


End file.
